Bubbles, Soap, and Suds
by Firenzie
Summary: It's a plotless fic...as many of my fics are, complete with my trademark crappy titles. Oh, and it's a Kensuke. Rated PG to be safe, just cuz I can't even remember what I wrote about. Except I do know it's yaoi and Kensuke, so read only if you can accept


Bubbles, Soap, and Suds  
By Firenze  
  
A/N: This is Kensuke, as in yaoi, as in a guy/guy romancey stuff, specifically Ken and Davis. If this bothers you, as I know it does many, because hey, it still kinda weird me out, who says you have to read this? I'm not. This is my first yaoi (posted, anyway), and it'll probably scare all of the people who regularly read my fics. However, flames will only be laughed at, or if you're brave enough to leave your e-mail address, responded to (harshly, maybe), and possibly MSTed. Hey, just for the purpose of this story, let's pretend the Motimiyas have some sort of place, similar to a driveway, where you can put the car and have a hose nearby. This has no real plot, just fluff -- why does the word 'fluff' sound so weird when I'm referring to yaoi? Not much romance either, mostly friend stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Really now, what else would I say in a disclaimer?  
  
***  
  
Davis Motimiya hated washing the car.  
  
That's the first thing that came to his mind when his mother brought out that basket of evil chores. Every Saturday was chore day at the Motimiya household, and they all despised it. That was rather obvious to realize, just by taking a look at the Motimiyas lounging around in their living room.  
  
"Chore day. Whoopie," Davis said unenthusiastically. He was slumped on the couch; his mother, yelling at their family's laziness and thrusting a basket filled with pieces of paper in it in his face, his sister Jun absentmindedly reading a magazine (upside down, he might add), and his father watching baseball on television.  
  
"Come on, pick one piece of paper, and that's the chore you have to do," Mrs. Motimiya instructed.  
  
"We've done this how many times?" he asked sarcastically. She gave him a deathly glare, and rolling his eyes, he reached deep into the bottom of the basket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He sincerely hoped it wasn't washing the car. The rest of the family, though rather reluctantly, followed suit.  
  
"Great, washing windows and vacuuming," Jun said dully. "Just so you know, I don't do windows."  
  
"You do now," their mother said, shoving a bottle of Windex and a dirty rag into Jun's hands.  
  
"Clean the bathrooms and kitchen," their father read off his paper. "Do I have to right now, this is a really good game, and--"  
  
"You're setting a bad example for your children," she said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "Come on, everyone up." She snatched the remote from her husband's hands and switched the TV off. "Let's go, get to working. When you finish your first chore, go to the basket and get another one. We won't relax until this house is completely spotless, and all those chores listed there are completed. So you better get to it."  
  
There were various groans and sighs, and they forced themselves up off the couch. Mr. Motimiya veered towards the kitchen, but Jun stopped them all. "Wait, we never found out what Davis had to do."  
  
He rolled his eyes and unfolded his paper. "Wash the car," he said, a hint of annoyance to the tone of his voice.   
  
Davis hated washing the car.  
  
***  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Ken. Ken? Ken! Ken, your lunch is ready," Mrs. Ichijouji called, carrying a plate in one hand, knocking on his bedroom door with the other. "Ken? Are you there?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me he's gone again!" she wailed, pounding on the door now. "KEN!"  
  
Mr. Ichijouji dashed into the hallway, tripping over his feet. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Still panting, he asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ken's not answering!" she cried out, her eyes widening and starting to water. "I think he may have run away again!"  
  
Mr. Ichijouji panicked instantly, his face covered in beads of sweat. "I'll go call the police!" he shouted frantically, dashing off.  
  
The door opened slowly, and an exhausted looking Ken Ichijouji came out of his room, still dressed in his pajamas, his blue hair messy, and rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, yawning widely. He stared blankly at his crying and hyperventilating mother, and his father, who was pounding on the buttons on their phone, cursing loudly.  
  
Only at the Ichijouji home did two parents get so riled up about their son oversleeping.  
  
***  
  
Well, it was a much easier task than wiping grime off the counters and cleaning out the toilets, Davis figured. And it was a lot better than it could have been. It was so hot out, and being in their stuffy, un-air-conditioned house was too much to bear. At least there was the slightest breeze outside, and he got to spray water everywhere. A lot more refreshing than whatever other options he had. Davis figured he'd spend as long as humanly possible washing their small car.  
  
He slowly dipped the sponge into the bucket of soapy water, wrung it out a little, and wiped it over the watered down car. The suds got all over his hands, and the dirt slowly dripped down the side of the car. He continued to wet the sponge and wipe the soap all over the car. The car would be 'spotless' when he was done, however long that took.  
  
He dropped the sponge back in the bucket, stuck his hands in to wash them off, and sat down in the shade to cool off for a while. Working out in the scorching hot sun was pretty bad too, especially since the temperature had elevated to ninety or so degrees. He dried his wet hands on his pants, and then wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his, now dry, hand.  
  
Davis contemplated squirting himself with a bit of water from the hose. That would be sure to cool him down, right? No, he really had work to do, and no time to really be messing around. So he stood up and set back to washing the car. He had easily changed his mind, he'd rather go back into a humid house any day, rather than working outside in near-100 degree weather.  
  
He worked quickly now, but he had the attention span of a fly. He looked at all the suds on his hands, and an idea popped into his head. He blew gently, and a small bubble began to form. It popped almost instantly, but with a little patience, and lots of tenderness, he was blowing larger bubbles in no time.  
  
Another idea struck him, and he dug into his pockets. Sure, there was lots of lint. A few coins of yen, broken pieces of lead, some marbles, a safety pin, a faded sticker he got from the doctor months ago, a fake tattoo, an eraser he stole from TK in class, a paperclip...nothing. Wait -- the paper clip would work. He bent the paper clip, until it resembled those plastic things you could blow bubbles with, as opposed to a straw.  
  
He carefully dipped it into the bucket of water and soap, took it out, and blew softly. And then, the bubbles formed and floated away. For some reason, even though blowing bubbles had no real point, it sort of fascinated Davis. So completely forgetting about washing the car and chore day, Davis kept on blowing bubbles.  
  
***  
  
Now well fed and vitalized, not to mention fully awake, Ken briskly paced down the sidewalks of Odaiba. Nothing like a nice walk to relax and unwind. If only it weren't so hot! His sleeves were already rolled up, and he was sweating a lot. It was times like these that really made him regret having long hair.  
  
The temperature was exactly 97.9 degrees, he calculated in his head. Holding a brand new soccer ball under his arm, he headed for the soccer field, taking a shortcut that reduced time getting to the field by 15.2 seconds. It also required him to pass by many apartment complexes.  
  
Not concentrating, he accidentally let his soccer ball slip, and it rolled down the sidewalk. He ran after it, and when he finally caught up to it in front of another apartment building, something caught his eye. They were floating up in the air, clear and with rainbow colors reflecting off from the bright sunlight. They were perfectly round spherical shapes, varying in sizes. Why did seeing bubbles always make him awestruck? They also reminded him of Sam...  
  
Oh, Sam... He shook his head and forced that out of his mind. And again, he was entranced by the bubbles. For all his genius, he was still amazed by the sight of simple bubbles. It could have been waterfalls and rainbows, Aurora Borealis (I just watched 'Frequency' on DVD, and the Northern Lights look SO cool!), shooting stars, comets, and solar eclipses, but no, like a two-year-old, he was mesmerized by bubbles.  
  
And he couldn't help but be curious about who was blowing the bubbles. It was probably just some four-year-old little girl, learning how to blow bubbles by her older brother. Then again, they might let him blow the bubbles. So Ken turned around, redirected his course, and headed for the apartment building.  
  
He easily found the source of the bubbles -- it was not a little girl, it was --  
  
"Davis?" he asked aloud.  
  
***  
  
Davis quickly threw the twisted paperclip into a bucket he had, and turned around, a sheepish smile on his face. Oh no, Jun had caught him! She'd be sure to tell their mother, and he'd be in serious trouble. Ready to try excuses, he said in a rush, "I was washing the car, I swear, I just needed a break-- Ken?" He suddenly stopped his rambling. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ken shrugged. Like he would admit that the glimpse of bubbles sent him frolicking to their source. "I dunno."  
  
"Oh -- 'kay, then," Davis said, a little confused. "So what are you doing here again?"  
  
"And again, I don't know. But it certainly wasn't to visit you. I didn't even know you lived here, so don't get your hopes up." He sounded a bit harsh.  
  
"Like I would?" he asked with a scoff. "Dude, you're sounding like the evil Digimon Emperor again."  
  
His eyes widened, and he quickly grew fearful, remembering the brutal, vicious person he had been as the Digimon Emperor, or 'Master' to Wormmon. "Am I?!"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah. But don't be so cocky, I just wanted to know why you're here. If you have something to ask or tell me, spill it."  
  
"It's not that..." Ken said slowly.  
  
"So...?" he prompted.  
  
"Okay I do have something to ask. This makes me sound like a little child...but..." Ken looked down at his shoes, his hands behind his back, and said, "Canine bow (pronounced bO, not b-ow) Bubba's doo?"  
  
Davis titled his head to one side, scratching it with one hand. "Oookaaay?"  
  
Ken cleared his throat and said clearly, with much space between words and lots of emphasis, "CAN *pause* I *pause* BLOW *pause* BUBBLES *pause* TOO?"  
  
"Sheesh, I get the point. All right then. Why'd you have to be so friggin' secretive about it?" He reached in the bucket and pulled the bent paperclip out. "Bubbles are cool."  
  
"Exactly! But I thought we were too old for bubbles," he admitted.  
  
"Too old for bubbles?" Davis asked in surprise. "You can never get too old for bubbles! They're like the merry-go-round, you can never get too old for--" He noticed Ken's raised eyebrow expression and dropped it. "Point taken. But still, bubbles are so cool. If only I had another paper clip."  
  
Ken searched his pockets, but there was nothing at all in them; they were perfectly empty. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh well, you can help me wash the car then," Davis suggested. "I really should be doing that, 'cuz if someone catches me, I can blame it all on you."  
  
"That sounds just great," he said dryly. "Or I can just leave." He motioned to his soccer ball. "I was heading for the field."  
  
"Well here's an idea: you help me wash this car, and then we can go play a game one on one afterwards."  
  
Ken agreed; playing soccer with someone else was a lot better than just kicking a ball into an unblocked goal. "Of course we know who will win."  
  
"Sure," Davis said. "I WILL!"  
  
Suddenly, Ken was drenched in cold water. Davis had sprayed him with the hose! He wiped the beads of water from his sopping face, and was about to yell, but instead, he laughed. That water had actually felt good, since it was so hot out. But the fact that Davis had the nerve to spray him like that... He reached into the bucket nearby, pulled out the sponge, and chucked it straight at Davis' face.  
  
Right on target. Davis wiped the soap and water from his eyes and face. "You didn't just do that."  
  
"Oh, I think I did," he replied, in a menacing tone. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
He thought about that for a while. "Hmmm...THIS!" He quickly grabbed the bucket, turned it over, and dumped out its contents all over Ken's head.  
  
Now he was completely drenched in soap and water. "Oh yeah?" He grabbed a wet towel and flicked it at Davis, whipping him.  
  
He didn't flinch. "That was weak, especially for the former powerful Digimon Emperor such as yourself."  
  
"Never bring that up!" Ken yelled, squirting the soap all over Davis. "And of course, we'll have to wash all that soap off..." He snatched the hose from Davis' hand and aimed the nozzle right for him.  
  
"Ewww, my shoes feel all squishy and wet!" Davis said, making a face.  
  
And because of that comment, Ken aimed the hose at Davis' feet. He was amused as Davis jumped up and down, making it look like a strange little dance, as he struggled to avoid the jet of cold water. "Dance, puppet, dance!" he cackled.  
  
Davis leaped high and awkwardly into the air to avoid the water, and fell back down on his side, but instead of getting hurt, he rolled on the ground. Then he bumped into the bucket, which had been filled up again with water. He picked it up, got to his feet, and hurled the entire thing at Davis. It was only a few inches from slamming into his stomach, but the bucket fell nearby and water still splashed on Ken.  
  
And then it became a full on, chaotic water war. All either of them could see was water everywhere, sponges and towels and buckets flying past, and for Ken, mostly his wet hair in front of his eyes. Davis eventually had the sense to put on his goggles, making him look odd, but helping him see, a big advantage. And just when it seemed like it would never end, it did.  
  
Davis and Ken were exhausted, and a neighbor, Mr. Tomashi, was furious at the two of them were wasting water. So they turned off the water, and collapsed right onto the wet ground, soaked from head to toe. They struggled to regain their breaths, but they were still laughing too hard.  
  
That was the most fun Ken ever remembered having in his entire life, but he could hardly say it from laughing so much. His mouth hurt even to smile, but he couldn't help himself. And as for Davis, he felt exactly the same. He also noticed, "Hey, the car is completely clean!" It gleamed and shone, as it began to dry. Finally, he was done!  
  
But he didn't want to go back in, only to do more chores. "Come on, we have to find something else to do so I don't have to go back," Davis told Ken.  
  
"There's soccer."  
  
Soccer was always the most fun thing he could ever think of, but he was far too tired. "I can hardly move...anything that won't take up so much energy?"  
  
Ken looked at the suds all over the ground and saw the paperclip Davis had used to blow bubbles. So he said they blow bubbles, obviously.  
  
"Remember, I only have that one paper clip," Davis said. "I don't think we can exactly share it."  
  
Ken scanned the area around them, and found a pile of junk in a corner. A dusty, flat tire, the lid of a toilet seat, a rusted wire hanger, a rotten apple core, and a few crumpled sheets of paper. A hanger would suffice, and he suggested that to Davis.  
  
"You don't know where that thing has been!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Ken asked. "How do we know it hasn't just been rusting there for years?"  
  
"We don't. But that thing looks filthy, it could have been in sewage water or something, and that's how it rusted. It could be anything."  
  
"We've got soap, water. Plenty of that, as you can see. Why not? We can blow the biggest bubbles ever!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
Davis grinned, picking up the hose. "How can I say no to that?"  
  
So after another brief water fight, the two of them settled back to rest again, while Davis blew bubbles and Ken bent the wire into the same shape as the other, only a lot bigger. Neither of them could believe how huge the bubbles were that were coming out. Unfortunately, they didn't float up in the air for long, they popped easily. And Davis blew lots of tiny bubbles all at once.  
  
"Hey, can I have a try with that hanger?" he asked.  
  
"No," Ken said breezily, blowing softly, a huge bubble forming.  
  
Davis put his finger right through the bubble, and it popped all over Ken's face. "There, your precious bubble is gone. Now can I?"  
  
"Not after that!"  
  
"Okay, if you want to do it the hard way," he said with a sigh. And before Ken could even notice what he had done, Davis snatched it away. He dipped it in the bucket, kept it out of reach from Ken's frenetic attempts, and let a gentle stream of air come from his lips.  
  
Ken defiantly tried to tug the hanger from Davis' hands. "I had it first!" he argued, pulling.  
  
Davis kept trying to blow the bubble, since the layer of soap hadn't disappeared yet. He struggled to keep the hanger, but Ken kept tugging at it. Then he blew in the opposite direction, and the soap splattered on their faces. Not only that, with one strong and final pull, Davis got the hanger back, but pulling Ken to him. Their faces hit, and their lips connected for a brief moment. The both of them were so startled that they didn't even draw back. They were in too much shock to move, and their noses were still touching.  
  
"What just happened?" Davis whispered, slightly panting from the effort of getting the hanger back.  
  
"I -- I think we just -- *kissed*..." Ken said, his eyes wide open.  
  
"No -- no -- our lips just bumped into each other--" Davis protested.  
  
"A classic excuse." Ken got up off Davis and backed away.  
  
"You say it like you were glad it happened," he said, bewildered, also getting to his feet. He stared at Ken in confusion.  
  
"Maybe I am," Ken said quietly, looking away.  
  
Davis hardly believed his ears. "HUH?! Are you -- geez, you're not -- not -- you know --"  
  
"NO!" he cried out. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not! Are you?"  
  
Davis shook his head vigorously. "Of course not! I love Kari -- don't I?" He spoke the last two words weakly. He sank back down to a sitting position.  
  
"You don't even know?" Ken asked incredulously, at the same time Davis cried out, "What's the matter with me?"  
  
"You liked it too?"  
  
"Well it was a new experience, I've never kissed a girl -- I mean, a boy -- well actually both -- wait, you *liked* it?!" Davis was dumbfounded to the point where he couldn't even string together words properly to make real sentences.  
  
"Just like you said, it was...different," Ken answered. "I mean, I think that's why..."  
  
"This IS weird..." Both of them paused for a long time, thinking deeply. Davis spoke again. "So are you like -- you know? Do you...like me?"  
  
"'Course not!" he said automatically. "Right?"  
  
"Why are we both unsure about something this simple to answer?" Davis wondered.  
  
"Maybe it isn't really that simple."  
  
"This is so confusing..." Davis moaned. "I'm getting sick thinking about this..."  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Ken had thrown the wet sponge straight at Davis' face, and again, was right on target. "So stop thinking about it."  
  
"Not this again," he said.  
  
"Third time's a charm!" Ken cried. "What's the matter, chicken?"  
  
"I'll show you who's chicken!" Davis yelled back. "Right now, let's have a race to the soccer field. Then whoever wins the game is the REAL chicken."  
  
The two of them crouched down in a position so they could push off and run their fastest. "Ready..." Ken began.  
  
"Set--"  
  
"NOW!" Ken yelled before they even had the full pause, and rocketed off.  
  
"Cheater!" Davis shouted at him, straining to catch up.  
  
"Just because we accidentally kissed doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you from now on!" he called back.  
  
"Same here!" Davis yelled. The spotting something yellow on the ground, he stopped to pick it up, and lunged it at Ken's head. Right on target. That provoked him to turn around and chase Davis, then both of them to go back to the Motimiya's apartment. Forgetting all about their soccer challenge, they raged in their third water war of the day. So the day wasn't as boring as Ken thought it would be, and Davis actually found himself having fun on chore day for the first time in his life.  
  
Davis Motimiya hated washing the car...no longer.  
  
***  
  
I never know where to end a story! The ending was just stupid. Actually the entire story was, in my opinion. I don't know why I was in the mood for writing a Kensuke...maybe from watching some of that 'Anatomy of a Hate Crime' thing on MTV...that was really wrong to kill that guy because he was gay...and Kensuke is the only yaoi I do actually like...and the soap and bubbles came to me while I was doing one of my least favorite chores -- can you guess? If you said washing the car, NOPE! Washing the dishes...but close enough. So please review and stuff and don't burn me to death with flames just 'cuz I wrote a yaoi. 


End file.
